Lighthouse transcript
---- Episode 5 - Written by: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Directed by: Jack Bender ---- Act 1 sideways - Jack enters his apartment and changes out of his hospital uniform. While changing, he notices a scar where he had his appendix removed, in a mirror. The phone rings. JACK: Hey mom. MRS SHEPARD: Have they found him yet? JACK: No, I... I called a couple of hours ago, and they think the coffin was checked through Berlin. MRS SHEPARD: How do you lose a body? JACK: I don't know mom, but there's nothing we can do except for wait for more information. MRS SHEPARD: I don't want to wait Jack, how am I supposed to get anything done. I can't even find his will. Papers everywhere! JACK: Look mom, I'll come over in a couple of hours an we'll find it together, okay? MRS SHEPARD: Okay. JACK: Good. Now, mom, when did I have my appendix taken out? MRS SHEPARD: You were seven, or eight, maybe. You collapsed at school. Your father wanted to do the procedure himself, but they wouldn't let him. You don't remember that? JACK: Yeah, I... I guess I do. notices the time. JACK: Oh, dammit. Mom, I gotta go. MRS SHEPARD: Well don't forget to call-- hangs up in a rush and grabs his keys and jacket on the way out. ---- pulls up in his truck at St Mary's Academy. He approaches the school steps and sees David, who walks towards him. JACK: Hey. Sorry I'm late. Thought I had enough time to go home and change after work. DAVID: Don't worry about it. JACK: Sorry David, okay. DAVID: irritated Okay, Dad. continue walking away together. ---- - At the Temple, Jack is looking at his reflection in a body of water in the grounds. Dogen approaches him. DOGEN: I was afraid you'd left. JACK: Is leaving an option? DOGEN: Everything is an option. But I would have to stop you. JACK: Well...I appreciate your honesty. DOGEN: Your friends - Ford and Austen and Kwon - they are not coming back, are they? JACK: No, probably not. DOGEN: I appreciate your honesty. nods. Slight smile from Dogen ---- another part of the temple grounds, Miles and Hurley are playing Tic-Tac-Toe by placing leaves in a grid of sticks on the ground. HURLEY: Tie again, Dude. MILES: Shocker. pause That's it for me. HURLEY: Hungry? MILES: Are you? HURLEY: I could eat. the Temple spring room, Hurley walks past and asks notices a man crouched with his back to him on the pool steps. HURLEY: Hey man, you know if there's like a kitchen in this place? MAN: with thumb It's all the way down the hallway, Hugo. recognises the voice as Jacob, who turns to show his face. HURLEY: Dude, what are you doing here ? approaches him. JACOB: I'm here because I need you. HURLEY: For what? JACOB: You should probably get a pen, you're going to have to write a few things down. HURLEY: What kind of things? JACOB: Someone's coming to the island. I need you to help them find it. Act 2 sideways - David enters his room, followed by Jack. David is wearing earphones. JACK: Hooked up the cable in here, so you can watch the Red Sox if you want. DAVID: Thanks. picks up a book - "The Annotated Alice" by Lewis Carroll. JACK: You reading this? DAVID: Yeah. JACK: I used to read this to you when you were little. You always wanted to hear about Kitty and Snowdrop, they were Alice's... is interrupted mid-sentence by David leaving the room. Jack follows him out to the kitchen. JACK: Hey. Hey! David. for David to take off his headphones. David does. JACK: What are you listening to? DAVID: You haven't heard of them. JACK: I'm just trying to have a conversation with you David. DAVID: Why? We see each other like once a month. Can't we just... get through it. mobile phone rings. He answers. JACK: Yeah mom? MARGO: Where are you? I thought you were coming over? JACK: I'm sorry. I'm heading out right now. I'll be right there. up JACK: I have to go over to your grandmother's house, you wanna come? DAVID: No thanks. JACK: All right well, I'll be back in about an hour, then we'll eat, OK? DAVID: Great. ---- - Jack sitting on a large stone in the Temple courtyard. Sayid approaches him. SAYID: Jack. JACK: Sayid. SAYID: Why are they all staring at me? shows a few unknown Others looking their way JACK: Just ignore them. SAYID: Look, you told me these people think I have an infection, that they wanted to give me some mysterious pill that you instructed me not to take. And then you disappeared. What are you hiding from me? JACK: for a moment The pill was poison. They wanted me to kill you. Whatever it is they think happened to you Sayid, they say it happened to someone else too. SAYID: Who? looks at him silently. ---- the jungle, Claire walks rapidly down a jungle path. She is in dirty clothes and carrying a rifle. She approaches Jin who is lying on the ground with his leg caught in a gin trap. JIN: Claire! CLAIRE: I'm gonna get you out of there. uses a rod to release the trap JIN: How long have you been out here? CLAIRE: Since you all left. How long ago was that? JIN: Three years. CLAIRE: I can get you somewhere safe. Come on - think you can walk? JIN: I don't know. tries and falls down after one step. ---- to a Temple corridor. Hurley is reading instructions written on his arm and seems to be looking for something on the stone walls. DOGEN: What are you doing? HURLEY: Nothing. I'm just you know...looking...because I'm a fan of ...temples and like history...Indiana Jones stuff. DOGEN: You shouldn't be here. Go back to the courtyard. appears, visible only to Hurley. JACOB: Tell him you can do what you want. Tell him you're a candidate. HURLEY: I'm a candidate and I can do what I want. DOGEN: Who told you that? exchanges silent looks with Jacob. HURLEY: Doesn't matter. Why don't you go back to the courtyard ? DOGEN: Japanese Ore ga omae wo mamoraneba narannowa,un ga yokattana lucky that I have to protect you. Denakereba sonokubi wo haneteta I'd have cut your head off. and walks away. HURLEY: What'd he say? JACOB: You don't want to know. What are you doing here Hugo? HURLEY: Going through the secret passageway like you told me. JACOB: I told you to bring Jack with you. HURLEY: You ever tried to get Jack to do something? It's like impossible. I can just go myself. JACOB: You have to bring him with you Hugo. HURLEY: OK it's bad enough you already made me write down way too much stuff, and I just lied to a Samurai. Look, if you've any idea of how to get Jack to go on your little adventure, I'm listening dude. smiles at him. ---- is sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Hurley approaches him. HURLEY: Be cool man. Act natural. JACK: What? sits beside Jack. HURLEY: Dude, keep your voice down. I'm gonna get up and go. Wait ten seconds and then follow me. JACK: Follow you where? HURLEY: I found a secret tunnel that leads out to the jungle. JACK: You found a secret tunnel? HURLEY: Well, Jacob told me about it. Said you and me have to go. JACK: I'm not going anywhere, Hurley. HURLEY: I told him you'd say that, so he told me to tell you "You have what it takes." gets to his feet, somewhat agitated. JACK: What'd you just say? HURLEY: He said you have what it takes, he said you'd know what that meant. JACK: Where is he? HURLEY: What? JACK: Jacob. Where is he? HURLEY: He's kind of dead. Turns up whenever he wants, like Obi-Wan Kenobi. But...if you wanna talk to him, he's where we're going, dude. JACK: Well then let's go see Jacob. Act 3 lying on his back in Claire's tent. He looks around, sits up and groans, clutching his leg. JIN: Claire? gets up and looks around the tent, seeing, among other things, explosives. He picks up an oar and uses it as a walking stick. He sees a crib and goes over to it to find it contains a skull. CLAIRE: outside Get in there! lies back down. Claire enters, pushing Justin in front of her, holding a rifle to his back. CLAIRE: Jin So, look what I found! One of the men who tried to kill you! He was just pretending to be dead but he wasn't. Now we get to talk to him! hits Justin in the back of the knee with the rifle. He collapses, groaning. JUSTIN: You wanna talk to me about what? CLAIRE: to tie him up About where you're hiding my son. finishes tying Justin up and walks towards Jin. CLAIRE: Jin We'd better get that cleaned up. If there's one thing that'll kill you around here it's infection. CLAIRE: sighs I'll be right back, don't move, okay? turns to leave JIN: Claire? turns to look at him. JIN: Have you been out here all this time...by yourself? CLAIRE: Oh, no, no, I'm not by myself. leaves. Justin groans repeatedly. JUSTIN: Look, we've gotta get out of here now. looks at Claire outside; Jin follows his gaze then looks back at him. JIN: It's okay. I know her. JUSTIN: No. I'' know her. Do you have any idea what she's gonna do to us...if we don't get outta here ''now?! She's gonna kill us both! ---- to the jungle. Jack and Hurley walking along by a river. Hurley looks around. JACK: Which way? HURLEY: at his arm, then points It's this way. continue walking. Jack sees a rucksack on a nearby rock and looks around to see Kate sitting by the river. She turns around and pulls a gun on him. Jack puts his hands up. JACK: Whoa! Hey, it's me! KATE: laughs Jack! gets up and comes towards him I almost shot you! JACK: laughs I noticed! What are you doing out here? Where...where's Jin and Sawyer? KATE: Jin went back to the Temple, and... Sawyer's on his own. HURLEY: Hey, Kate. There's a secret door to get back into the Temple on the north wall by the big tree... KATE: Yeah, I'm not going back to the Temple. looks at Jack I'm going to find Claire. JACK: Kate... KATE: I'm going back to the beach camp. She might still be there, Jack. JACK: Kate, she's not at the beach... The people at the Temple said that something happened to her. KATE: Do they know where she is? JACK: I don't know, they didn't say. KATE: shocked I have to...I have to find her. JACK: Kate...wait...wait! Come with us and then we'll all go back to the Temple together. HURLEY: Jack Dude! voice Jacob said just you and me...she's kinda not invited. JACK: Well, I'm inviting her. KATE: Jack, it's okay. Just go. approaches her It's alright. I hope you find what you're looking for. turns and leaves. Focus on Jack watching her. ---- sideways - A car drives into the yard of a mansion. Cut to inside the house, Jack and his mother are searching through papers. MARGO: We're never going to find it. JACK: Take it easy, Mom. It's somewhere in here, and we'll find it. MARGO: It's like a needle in a damned haystack. Why your father wouldn't just give his will to his lawyer is beyond me. JACK: goes over to a box and picks it up. Well, why would he make it easy on us now? sits back down. Mrs. Shephard opens a decanter of an alcoholic-looking drink in front of a bottle of McCutcheon's whisky. MARGO: You want a drink? pours some JACK: Uh...no, no, no thanks. MARGO: Good for you. looks up at her and smiles, then goes back to sorting papers. MARGO: How's David holding up? JACK: concerned What? MARGO: He was really upset at the funeral. JACK: He was? MARGO: He didn't tell you? JACK: No...no, he didn't. laughs mirthlessly under his breath Communication is not one of his strong suits. MARGO: Well, it runs in the family. When you were David's age your father was lucky if he could get more than one word out of you at a time. JACK: That's because I was terrified of him, Mom. MARGO: How do you know David isn't terrified of you? JACK: incredulous Why would he be? MARGO: I don't know, Jack. Maybe you should ask him. pulls out a paper from a bookshelf. MARGO: Found it. Last will and testament. sits down, dons glasses and begins to read it. She frowns. MARGO: Jack? JACK: Yeah? MARGO: Did your father ever mention a Claire Littleton? doesn't respond. ---- - Claire is outside of her hut. She lights a fire and sterilizes some medical instruments. She then starts to sharpen an axe. JUSTIN: Jin Psst! Hey! Untie me before she comes back in! JIN: Why would I do that? JUSTIN: Are you not listening to me? She's gonna kill us both! Loosen my ropes, and when she comes back in, I'll snap her neck. reenters. CLAIRE: Jin So, I'm...really sorry you got stuck in my trap. Gonna get you all cleaned up, now, okay? pours water on Jin's leg and begins to dress it. Jin winces. CLAIRE: It's alright, you're doing good. Well. at least you don't have to stitch yourself up. is breathing heavily. I had to do that once. They shot me right here points to her left leg. JIN: You've been living here since we left? groans CLAIRE: Not always here. I had to, um, move around quite a lot. To hide from them. gives Justin a dirty look. CLAIRE: Lucky I'm still alive. JIN: What are you going to do with him? CLAIRE: He's gonna tell me where they've got my baby. Where they...where they've got Aaron. JUSTIN: We don't have your kid! CLAIRE: You're lying, okay, I know you have him. begins to talk over her. JUSTIN: You're crazy! We never took your... CLAIRE: Shut up. JIN: Claire, how do you know they took him? How can you be so sure? CLAIRE: How can I be so sure? Well, first my father told me, and then my friend told me, so I'm pretty damn sure. JIN: Your friend? Who's your friend? CLAIRE: of voice indicates this is self-explanatory My friend. up at Jin You're still my friend, aren't you, Jin? JIN: Yes, yes, of course. CLAIRE: Good. I'm glad. finishes fixing Jin's leg All done. Good as new. breathes heavily. Claire gets up and retrieves an axe from beside the tent opening. CLAIRE: Okay. So. Justin Now it's your turn. Act 4 and Jack are walking through the jungle. HURLEY: Sorry, dude. JACK: For what? HURLEY: You know, what happened back there. Wrecking your game with Kate. JACK: Don't worry about it. There's nothing left to wreck. HURLEY: Yeah? What happened to you guys? I thought you were gonna get married and have like a dozen kids. JACK: Guess I wasn't cut out for it. HURLEY: Really? I think you'd make a great dad. JACK: I'd make a terrible dad. finds an object on the floor. He picks it up and examines it. HURLEY: What is that? JACK: Asthma inhaler. HURLEY: Dude, it's Shannon's. JACK: looks at him, then around We're at the caves. HURLEY: around also The caves we used to live in? ---- the caves, Hurley inspects the Adam and Eve skeletons. HURLEY: I totally forgot these were in here, man. walks around the cave. HURLEY: Wait a sec. What if we time-travelled again? To, like, dinosaur times? And then we died and then we got buried here? pause What if these skeletons are us? looks at an object. Hurley follows his gaze. HURLEY: What's that? JACK: Did I tell you how I found this place? HURLEY: You were looking for water, right? JACK: No. I was chasing the ghost of my dead father. laughs He led me here. at the object That was his coffin. Before I smashed it to pieces. HURLEY: Why'd you do that? JACK: Because he wasn't in it. ---- sideways - We see, from inside an apartment, Jack opening the door, carrying a pizza. JACK: David? I got us pizza! to another door opening. Jack looks into a room. JACK: Hey, dinner's... is nobody in the room. It's a bedroom. ---- Jack sits at a table. It's dark outside. He picks up a mobile and dials a number. DAVID: answering machine This is David. Leave a message. beeps JACK: David, i-it's me again. Listen...uh....if I did something to upset you I am really, really sorry. cuts to a car driving up to a suburban house, Jack's voiceover is heard, still leaving the message I'm gonna drive over to your mother's house, I know that she's out of town, so if you are there, just...just don't go anywhere, okay? see that the car driver is Jack. He pulls up outside the house What...whatever I did, I'm sorry. gets out of the car, walks up to the house and knocks on the front door. No answer. He takes the key from its hiding place and enters. JACK: David? response. Jack enters David's room, and sees some sheet music for Chopin's "Fantasie Impromptu" with handwritten performance notes. He smiles at photos of himself and David pinned to the mirror. He checks David's messages. ANSWERING MACHINE MESSAGE: "Ahhh yes this message is for David Shepard. Hi David this is Dr. Summerland from the Williams Conservatory, just calling to confirm you slot next Friday the 24th at 7 pm. We look forward to seeing you, and good luck." ends. Next message ANSWERING MACHINE MESSAGE: voice Hey David, it's dad. I'm uh..., I'm in Sydney, Australia. Something...something happened...and I... I just needed to hear your voice. Ummm...I guess I'll try again later. I love you. ---- - Hurley and Jack walking down a jungle trail. HURLEY: This is cool, dude. Very old school. JACK: What? HURLEY: You know, you and me trekking through the jungle, on our way to do something that we don't quite understand. Good times. You mind if I ask you something? JACK: Sure. HURLEY: Why'd you come back, you know, to the island? JACK: Why'd you come back? HURLEY: Back in L.A., Jacob hopped into the back of my cab, and told me I was supposed to, so I came. shakes his head and laughs dismissively. HURLEY: What? If you have a good reason for coming back, let's hear it man. JACK: I came back here because I was broken. And I was stupid enough to think this place could fix me. HURLEY: Dude, I'm sorry. JACK: How much further we got, Hurley? HURLEY: It's not far. It's not far at all. arrive at an old stone lighthouse. HURLEY: It's right there. It's a lighthouse. JACK: I don't understand. How is it that we've never seen it before? HURLEY: Guess we weren't lookin for it. ---- to Claire interrogating Justin in her hut. CLAIRE: Tell me where my son is. JUSTIN: I don't know where your son is. CLAIRE: Stop covering for them. They're not going to help you anymore. All you gotta do is just tell me the truth. JUSTIN: I am telling you the truth. We don't have your kid. We never had your kid. CLAIRE: Stop lying to me! Your people took me to the temple and tortured me. JUSTIN: No, we captured you because you were out here in the jungle picking our people off. swings axe to strike him, pausing when Jin interrupts. JIN: Claire wait! Hold on. CLAIRE: Hold on? Jin, they stuck me with needles. They branded me. shows scar on her shoulder And if I hadn't been able to escape from the temple, they would have killed me. JUSTIN: No, you're not remembering things right. CLAIRE: Look shut up, okay? You've got one more chance. One more chance - just tell me where my son is. JUSTIN: I don't know where your damn kid is. swings the axe to strike him. Jin interrupts again. JIN: Kate! Kate took him! Kate took Aaron. She took him with her when she left the island. CLAIRE: What do you mean she took him? JIN: He's been with her, with Kate, for the past three years. Aaron is three. JUSTIN: He's telling you the truth. We had nothing to do with this. So if you just untie me, I'll leave, and I promise I will never tell anyone I ever even saw you. Just untie me. swings and buries the axe in his chest, apparently fatally. She walks out of the hut. Act 5 and Jack are approaching the lighthouse. HURLEY: Pretty cool, huh? JACK: Jacob's in here? HURLEY: I guess so. First we gotta go upstairs and turn this thing on. tries the door, it doesn't open. JACK: Does it say anything on your arm about the door being jammed? HURLEY: No. kicks the door in. JACK: After you. enter. ---- sideways - Jack is entering the Williams Conservatory as David's piano recital is in progress. Jack seems fascinated and amazed by the performance. UNKNOWN BOY Dogen's son: Is that your son? JACK: Yes. UNKNOWN BOY: He's really good. is seen farewelling the boy, then speaks as Jack passes him. DOGEN: Itsumo doori yareba daijoubu da いつも通りやれば大丈夫だ Yoshi itte koi! time to go! DOGEN: They are too young to have this kind of pressure, aren't they? JACK: Yes. Yes they are. DOGEN: It's hard to watch and be unable to help. Your son has a gift. How long has he been playing? JACK: I... I don't know. leaves. ---- - Hurley and Jack have reached the top of the lighthouse, and see the large brass wheel mechanism with mirrors mounted on top. HURLEY: Whoa! Dude this is cool. Must've built this to help ships get here and stuff. I guess they used the mirror because electricity hadn't been invented yet. JACK: Where's Jacob? HURLEY: Ahh he's not here yet. Lets get started. instructions on his arm. Starts pulling chain which rotates the mirrors around the wheel. Tell me when it gets to 108 degrees. sees a brief image in the mirror of a traditional asian style building. He looks behind him but sees nothing but ocean. He sees then a western style wooden building. JACK: Stop! stops. JACK: Did you see that? HURLEY: Did I see what? JACK: The mirror. I saw something in the mirror. HURLEY: It's just ocean dude. continues to turn the wheel. Jack sees names marked at numbered locations around the wheel. JACK: These are our names. sees "Shephard" at location 23. Turn it to 23 degrees. HURLEY: I...I don't think Jacob wants interrupts him by grabbing the chain and turning it until wheel reaches 23 degrees. An image appears of the house seen earlier in this episode where he met his mother. HURLEY: What. What is that? JACK: It's my house. It's the house I grew up in. HURLEY: Oh. That's weird. JACK: Haven't lived in that house since I was a kid. He's been watching. The whole time. All of us. He's been watching us. Hurley, where's Jacob? HURLEY: I don't know. JACK: You said that he'd be here. HURLEY: Well I was just...kind of...assuming. JACK: Hurley, I wanna know why he was watching me. I wanna know. So you're going to ask him right now. HURLEY: It doesn't work like that, I told you. He just kind of shows up whenever he feels like it. shakes his head angrily, goes and grabs a telescope off its stand, and returns to Hurley. JACK: Why was he watching? HURLEY: I don't know. JACK: Why is my name written down on this thing? HURLEY: He didn't tell me. JACK: What does he want from me? HURLEY: Aren't we supposed-- interrupts him, shouting. JACK: What does he want from me?! HURLEY shouting: I don't know, Jack! uses the telscope to smash all the mirrors on the mechanism. He drops the telescope and walks away. Act 6 sideways - David prepares to leave the Williams Conservatory grounds on his bicycle. Jack approaches. JACK: You were great in there. DAVID: You...saw me? nods I missed a couple of notes. JACK: Sounded perfect from where I was standing. pause David you scared the hell outta me. DAVID: You were at grandmas. I thought I could get back to your place before I got home. JACK: I didn't know you were still playing. DAVID: I made mom promise not to tell you. JACK: Why? DAVID: It was always such a big deal to you. You used to sit and watch me practice. You were so...into it. I didn't tell you I was coming here because...I didn't want you to see me fail. JACK: You know when I was your age, my father didn't want to see me fail either. He used to say to me that...he said that I didn't have what it takes. I spent my whole life carrying that around with me. I don't ever want you to feel that way. I will always love you, no matter what you do. In my eyes you can never fail. I just wanna be a part of your life. DAVID: pause Okay. JACK: I've got some pizza back at the house. You hungry? DAVID: Sure. JACK: Good. Let's go home. head for Jack's car together. ---- - Jack is sitting on a cliff some distance away, staring at the ocean. Jacob appears to Hurley. JACOB: How'd it go? HURLEY: Where were you, man? JACOB: Doesn't matter, he wouldn't have been able to see me anyway. HURLEY: Yeah, well if you'd told me that and I'd like, explained everything, then maybe Jack wouldn't have freaked out and smashed your mirror into a billion pieces. Thanks for the seven years of bad luck, by the way. JACOB: You've got ink on your forehead. HURLEY: I have ink on my forehead? That's all you have to say? Jack broke your lighthouse, dude. Mission un-accomplished. Whoever you said we need to help get to the island is totally screwed. JACOB: unconcerned Well I'm sure they'll find some other way. HURLEY: So...everything you wanted me to do didn't get done, and you don't even care? looks over towards Jack, Hurley does the same. HURLEY: Wait a minute. Did you want Jack to see what was in that mirror? slightly smug smile from Jacob. Why? JACOB: It was the only way for him to understand how important he is. HURLEY: That was your plan? I think it backfired, man. JACOB: Jack is here because he has to do something. He can't be told what that is. He's got to find it himself. Sometimes you can just...hop in the back of someone's cab and tell them what they're supposed to do. Other times...you have to let them look out at the ocean for a while. HURLEY: Well next time how about you tell me everything up front. I'm not big on secret plans OK. JACOB: I couldn't risk you not coming, Hugo. I had to get you and Jack as far away from that Temple as I possibly could. HURLEY: What? Why? JACOB: Because someone's coming there. Someone bad. HURLEY: Dude, we gotta warn them! JACOB: You can't warn them Hugo. I'm sorry, it's too late. ---- Claire's hut, Jin is looking at Justin's dead body. Claire enters. CLAIRE: Look, if I didn't kill him, he would've killed me. Glad you didn't untie him. JIN: Claire, please, whatever you're thinking. CLAIRE: Why'd you say that Kate was raising Aaron? offers him a drink of water. JIN: drinks I was lying. CLAIRE: Why? JIN: Because I wanted to save his life. But you were right. The others have your baby. Aaron is at the temple, I know because I saw him there. But you'll need me to get to him. looks at Jin for a moment. CLAIRE: How do we get in? JIN: There's a secret way. No-one will see us. CLAIRE: Thank you Jin, thank you. And I'm so glad to know you were lying because...if what you said was the truth, if Kate was raising Aaron...I'd kill her. suddenly enters the hut. LOCKE: Am I interrupting? JIN: John? CLAIRE: That's not John. This is my friend. smile from Locke. Claire smiles at Jin. Category:Season 6